Spinning Truths, Forbidden Love, Hidden Friends
by Phat Katt
Summary: Pg for major blood JohnnyOc One newcomer is destined to fulfil her fathers dreams as a pro. beyblader in an upcoming tournament, but no one seems to understand her determination except one boy..... Chp. 9
1. Half a Million Dollars

Okay, something is definitely wrong with me! ^^U Im going for ANOTHER Beyblade fic!!  
  
This one will be SO much more better then my last two attempts, so, everyone, wish me luck! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Well, I obviously don't own it, so why does everyone bother asking?!  
  
"Regular speech"  
  
::Speech between Bit Beast's and Owners::  
  
*Personal Thoughts*  
  
~*~Time Change~*~  
  
*~*Setting Change*~*  
  
^POV Change^  
  
Okay, now, on with the fic! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, WHY are we going to Mr. Dickinson's house again?" Tyson complain for the third time. The others groaned as they took another turn onto a new street.  
  
"He wanted to talk to us about an upcoming competition, even though I won't be participating," Kenny said and he hugged his black laptop close to his chest, trying to keep up with the rest. Kai grunted.  
  
"I sure hope we get to discuss it over dinner or something, I'm starving!!" Tyson said, using his hand to cover up a sweatdrop. The others tried their best to ignore the glutton that was embarrassingly part of their team, the BladeBreakers. Max looked up ahead, "His house number is 407, right?"  
  
"No," Ray said, stopping suddenly and looking to his right, "It's 400, which is right here," he walked up the driveway, sure that he knew where he was going. As the rest of the team, followed him cautiously, Ray rang the doorbell, but Mr. Dickinson wasn't the one who answered their call.  
  
A young girl about the age of them answered the door staring at the group strangely. She wore a navy blue, long and baggy t-shirt with the Pillsbury Dough Boy on it, with odd-looking letters at the top that read altogether, 'Poke Me and Die.' She also wore long Khaki pants that had army prints on them, and had a Black/Blue baseball cap on backwards that covered up scraggly, bright red hair filled with blonde highlights. She simply said, 'Hello' and they suddenly thought they had the wrong house, until she continued. "You must be here to see Grandpa, I'll get him. Please, come in and wait." She turned around and walked back into the air-conditioned house, a jingle of bells attached to her ankles. "What just happened there?!" Max asked, stepping onto the hardwood floors. They looked at the green walls surrounding the hallways, and were about to explore further from where they were, when Mr. Dickinson and the redhead came back into the front hallway.  
  
"Hello boys!" Mr. Dickinson said cheerfully, signaling for them to take off their shoes. "Please, come in! My granddaughter will show you the way into the living room, you can help yourself to the rolls I've put there for you."  
  
"Oh, goodie," The girl said sarcastically walking into an open room. The five other boys followed, looking at the pictures and certificates aligning the room. She sat down on a black leather couch the clashed well with the red living room. As she reached for the remote in front of her, she realized that the five newcomers hadn't taken a seat, "Oh, c'mon, don't act as if you've never seen a couch before!! Sit down already!!" Tyson was the first to sit down, after he had gotten as may rolls as he could. The rest sat down on random couches, but Kai stood at the wall in his regular position. As the young girl flicked on the T.V, she pressed a few buttons and got onto the movie channel, so they began to watch the rest of a movie that had stared some couple of hours ago. *I wonder where they came from and what they're doing here, and why gramps wants me to meet them so badly* she thought to herself as the credits flicked across the screen slowly.  
  
As Mr. Dickinson came back in, the redhead shut off the T.V. and crossed her legs onto the couch, making room for her grandfather to have a seat beside her. "As you boys know, there is going to be a beyblading competition in which I would like you to participate in, but, there won't be any teams. You'll be battling one on one, and have the chance to win over 500,000 dollars because of the number of contestants."  
  
That got the Tyson's attention, "Half a million dollars?! Do you know how much food you could buy with that?!?!"  
  
Kai looked sternly at the black/blue haired boy, "Tyson, if all your going to think about is food, then I suggest you enter an eating competition instead of a Beyblade competition."  
  
"Relax Kai!" I was just kidding around, you know that-"  
  
But Kenny interrupted, "I agree some-what with Kai, this stuff should be taken seriously Tyson!!"  
  
"Ah, don't worry about me guys, you know that beyblading is my life!" Tyson said with an overly cheerful smile.  
  
"Yeah," Max continued, "After eating.." Ray laughed.  
  
The young girl looked confusedly at the boys and walked out of the living room, the chime of anklets still following her around. Ray looked from Mr. Dickinson to where the redhead had exited, "What just happened?" he asked confusedly.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about her Ray, Kohaku just moved in from another part of the country, and hasn't made many friends yet."  
  
Kai looked up, "What was her name?" The others stared.  
  
Mr. Dickinson stared blankly, "Uh, Kohaku, why do you ask?"  
  
Kai ignored the question partly, "Nothing, I just thought I had heard the name before,"  
  
The doorbell rang but Mr. Dickinson didn't feel to get up and answer it, "Koko? Would you mind getting that?"  
  
"Ya, whatever," came the reply from up a nearby staircase. The redhead bounded down the steps, opened the door and greeted the people regularly. She invited the guests in, and when they entered the living room, they saw that it was none other then the Majestics, or at least they would be the Majestics until the tournament had officially started.  
  
"Hey Mr. Dickinson!" Said Oliver, pulling off his blue hat and placing it in his other hand.  
  
"Yeah, whats up?" Johnny asked, sticking both his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Well, because your manager has gone out on a hospital trip, he asked me to fill you in on the upcoming competition," Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
"We already know about the tournament sir," Robert said, taking a seat without being asked. The rest of his teammates followed.  
  
"Well then, Kohaku? I need to ask you something in favour of your father?" Mr. Dickinson said, looking at the tomboy's eyes.  
  
"Papa? What about Dad?" she said, stopping dead in her tracks, as she was going to head back up the stairs from which she had come from.  
  
"He wished last for you to take out your old Beyblade and battle in the tournament in his honor," Mr. Dickinson said, taking a clothed package out of his pocket, handing it to the young girl. She took it as the other boys crowded around the small present, all of them staring, even Kai glanced at the small crowd.  
  
"What is it?" Tyson goggled, jumping up and down to try and get a look at the cloth. As Kohaku unwrapped the cloth, a red and purple blade fell down and into her hand. Jagged edges traveled around the diameter or the blade, and she had to be careful not to cut herself. It felt heavy in her hands, and the bit beast was a navy blue eagle. Six white wings made her look beautiful, but fearsome in the same way. Its eyes were pitch black and light blue outlines went around the eye-lid for an even more fearful look.  
  
::Welcome back Eagolcue:: Kohaku said to the elegant spirit.  
  
::It's good to be back, Kohaku:: came the beautiful creature's reply.  
  
"Why don't you go up to bed, Koko, you arrived here this morning and you looked a little flushed," Mr. Dickinson said to his granddaughter, after she had went up the stairs, he began to talk to the 9 other boys in the room, "Now boys, Kohaku was once a beyblader like yourselves. But a sudden change in her life has forced all knowledge of beyblading out of her head. I would like you to teach her what she knew, and maybe some other things she hadn't known about."  
  
The boys stared, "Sure! No problem!" Tyson cheered, Max agreed.  
  
"I'd be happy to," Enrique said happily.  
  
"Who said she'd even want YOU to train her up," Johnny said teasingly.  
  
"What, you developing a crush already Johnny?" Ray said sarcastically. Almost everyone laughed as Johnny flushed pink.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well, what did you guys think? Right now, I'd like to give you some pronounciation stats.  
  
Eagolcue (Ee-Gol-Coo)  
  
Kohaku (Ko-Hak-Oo)  
  
Koko (Coa-Coa)  
  
And, that's pretty much it, any questions; e-mail me, because I don't bite. often.. Just joking everyone! ^^U  
  
=(-^_^-)= Phat Katt 


	2. Clashing Colors

Well, I'm back everyone!! Special thanks to hiwatari-gurl for reviewing my fic first, and to Marika Tairys who helped me with spell-check when Microsoft Word wouldn't work, and who also put up with my rantings on how much I loved my Johnny-Kun! ^^ **glomps/huggles Johnny plushy**  
  
Okay, I do NOT own Beyblades or any of its characters, except for Kohaku, and Eagolcue. And Marika Tairys owns her character, Sirena Miyiazaki, who I am CONSIDERING putting into some random chapter in the middle of my fic, either that, or she'll make random appearances in every chapter AFTER this one.  
  
"Normal Speech"  
  
:: Speech between Bit Beast's and Owners::  
  
*Personal Thoughts*  
  
~*~Time Change~*~  
  
*~*Setting Change*~*  
  
^POV Change^  
  
A/N: For everyone reading, this fic's rating may go up to PG13, but don't count on it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Thank you boys, for stopping by," Mr. Dickinson said, standing up off the couch.  
  
"No problem," Enrique insisted. Max agreed.  
  
"Ko, Koho..." Tyson started, until someone told him the real pronunciation for her name, which was Ray, "Yeah, her, well, she seems like a real cool person! I can't wait to help her learn to blade better then she did before!"  
  
"I should certainly say so," Oliver said, sticking his hat back on his head. Kai grunted.  
  
"It's been nice seeing you again," Robert said, shaking Mr. Dickinson's hand. Kenny agreed as well.  
  
"Yes," he said, "I'd very much like helping Kohaku bring back her love for Beyblades!"  
  
"Ya, and maybe if she gets good enough, she can try to beat me!!" Tyson cheered, shooting a hand up in the air. Everyone either sighed, or laughed. Kai ignored the foolish boy. As they left the house, Johnny looked up the stairs, and saw the young redhead. As she returned the glance, she raced up the stairs, not making a sound, as if she was used to creeping around. He stared up at the empty staircase, wondering if he had seen what he saw, and was about to investigate until Enrique came back and tapped him on the shoulders, "You coming or what?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming." Johnny said, whirling around and thinking about the young girl.  
  
^Kohaku's POV^  
  
Those people are really strange ones. I understand that Grandpa wants me to make new friends, and I understand that he wants me to blade in my fathers place, but why can't he understand that I've given up blading? It used to be my life, but ever since my father passed away, why doesn't anyone understand me?  
  
We shared the same feeling and passion for beyblading, in fact, everything I used to know, came from his will to teach me. But now, I'm going to have to remember everything he told and taught me, in order to win the money in his honor.  
  
^Kai's POV^  
  
Pathetic boys. I can't believe they're all willing to teach that little girl to blade again. I know I won't be helping unless I'm asked, but even then, I doubt I'll help the redhead out. She doesn't have the same feeling for Beyblades, I know she doesn't, and I don't know why everyone is wiling to help her regain her senses. I understand that her father was a pro Blader, because almost anyone who matters knows about him. But she could never be him, and she can never replace the seriousness her father had and never will. She is nothing more, and will never be more, then a silly, little, girl.  
  
^Kohaku's POV^  
  
Those boys, I can't get them out of my head! That guy with the laptop, he's such a know-it-all! And that boy with the blue/black hair in a pony-tail, even heard of a super-pig?! That blonde boy seems really nice, and so does that guy with the freaky yoga-outfit. And that other boy, with blue on his face? He's so solemn and strict. That guy with the blue hat and green hair? He seems, I don't know, artistic, and the other boy, that took my grand- dads hand in his gracious palm, seems very interested in all of his work, showing a sense of pride in all he had accomplished. What was the other boy's name? Enrique? He seems, I don't know, different. But, the spike- haired redhead seems, I don't know, sweet, and caring, maybe even a little bit loving towards his teammates, I wish I could have that kind of attention here with my grandpa. If only friends like those grew on bushes, then I'd be the happiest girl in the world.  
  
^Normal POV^  
  
As he packed his things, Max thought about Kohaku. What it might be like to have just moved into town, and not know anyone around. What it might be like to meet someone who is obsessed with blading, like you USED to be. All he knew was that he wouldn't mind battling Kohaku's amazing Beyblade, and the mysterious creature living inside of it.  
  
*~*Mr. Dickinson's house, Kohaku's Room*~*  
  
As she pulled the lime green covers up to her chin, she looked around at her purple room, the colors in her room clashed, but she liked it that way. It was the only way she could express her younger self, the bright and cheery feelings she used to have. Now, they almost meant nothing to her. Just colors plotted on her wall that she didn't mind being around. As she almost drifted off to sleep, she heard the rattling of a cage as was awakened immediately. She sat up and got out of bed. As she walked past her bedroom mirror, she saw her brown puppy dog top and her green plaid pajama bottoms. They clashed, just as well as everything else in her life. As she crouched down by her desk, she opened the door to a large; half barred, half heavy plastic cage, and scolded at the animal inside, "Stitch! You've got to be quiet!!" she half yelled, half whispered to the animal who took interested in the voice immediately. As it wandered toward the cage door, she picked up a white, albino ferret and hugged him close, and then set him back in the cage, "You're supposed to be sleeping!" She said, then pausing. "Or, are you?!" she wondered, shutting to cage door and crawling back into bed. She fell asleep as her head hit the pillow.  
  
~*~Morning~*~  
  
She stretched and yawned as someone knocked on her door. "Come in," she said, not preparing herself for the shock she was in for. Seven boys, one with a laptop, burst into the room and fell on the floor, most of them laughing all the way. Kai and Robert stood behind them, crossing their arms and taking no notice on the doggy pile in front of them  
  
"Oh, it's you," Kohaku said after a yell, looking at her ferret, who looked like it just had a heart attack.  
  
"Yup, just us!" Said Tyson, struggling to stand up. Max laughed at him as he fell down and toppled onto Oliver and Enrique with a short, 'oof'. They all laughed again as one by one they stood up unwarily, wobbling around with the slightest movements. As Kenny stood up, he walked up to Kohaku, "May I sit down?" he asked, taking a seat anyways on the bed. He opened up his laptop, and was immediately greeted by a voice, coming straight out of the speakers. Kohaku jumped as the sound was directed at her. ~You're the new kid? Aren't you?!~  
  
"Y-yes?" she said, unsure if her answer was the right one. The computer started to speak again, but the owner shushed it. "Allow me to introduce everyone, seeing as we didn't do that the other day.  
  
"This is Tyson." He said, gesturing towards the person who was complaining about how hungry he was.  
  
"This is Max," he said, pointing to the only blonde in the room.  
  
"Kai, and Ray," he said, looking at the two people. One with face-paint, standing up against a wall. The other, waving with a small smile on his face.  
  
"That's the Blade Breakers. These, are the Majestics!" he said with more enthusiasm in his voice. Kohaku looked at the four people Kenny had already introduced, and then looked at the other four, stopping at the redhead. *He's the guy, who stopped and glanced at me last night,* she thought, looking at the first person the annoying boy had introduced whose name was, 'Robert'.  
  
After that, the laptop's owner introduced Enrique, who she already knew from somewhere, but couldn't put her finger on it. Oliver, Johnny, and himself. She stared at Johnny as he stared back, and then she looked away as people began to quiet down and look at the both of them.  
  
"AND JOHNNY IS THE WINNER?" Tyson yelled, receiving strange looks from basically everyone in the room, "What?" he asked, "They weren't having a staring competition?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's my second chapter. I'm getting good at this writing thing! ^^  
  
Please R&R, and if there are any questions, feel free to e-mail me! I won't mind at the very least! ^^  
  
TTYL4NOW PEOPLE!  
  
=(-^_^-)= 


	3. One of the Rarest

Omg, another special thanks to SaKuYa for helping me out with my fic and recommending it to your friends!!! Couldn't do it without ya! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I want to; I have to, And I CAN'T! But I shall.... I don't own Beyblades, so, don't sew, me, you'll only get the wooden shavings from my brain ^^U  
  
So, shall we continue?  
  
"Normal Speech"  
  
:: Speech between Bit Beast's and Owners::  
  
*Personal Thoughts*  
  
~*~Time Change~*~  
  
*~*Setting Change*~*  
  
^POV Change^  
  
And, I know I should stop putting all that down, but not until around the middle of the fic.  
  
I already have another OC for this fic, thanks Marika, and other then the Johnny/Kohaku pairing in the fic, I MIGHT add another 'couple' just for the effect, but don't count on it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kohaku got out of bed, ignoring the fact that the two beyblading teams were watching her, and her bad-clashing pajamas. As she walked over to her ferret's cage to make sure he was okay, Chief (or so he called himself) got off the bed as well, and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. As she spun around, she dropped the same clothed package Mr. Dickinson had given her last night. She quickly reached down to get it, but the boy in front of her was quicker. "Hey, give that back!" she said in some sort of unknown tone.  
  
"May I scan it first? So we can help you learn to blade all over again?" he asked, handling the small package lightly as an actual blade on the "spinning top" pricked him in the finger.  
  
Kohaku stopped, "Is that why you guys are all here?" she asked, looking at each boy separately, "You here to teach me to blade?!"  
  
"Yeah," Enrique and Tyson said at the same time. Robert continued for the both of dumbstruck boys, "Your grandfather asked us to teach you to blade better, as all your knowledge slipped away when your father died suddenly last month,"  
  
"I never wanted to see a Beyblade again, and there was a reason all of my, 'knowledge slipped away,' I NEVER WANT TO HEAR OF MY FATHER, OR BEYBLADES AGAIN!" she yelled, causing everyone to stare at her harder then before. As she panted at the lack of breath she had wasted on her single sentence, she opened the door to her ferret's cage and lifted him out softly, then cuddled him to her cheek. "Go ahead, do whatever you want to my stupid blade, it's no use to me anyways."  
  
:: I am no use to you, Kohaku? Have I not taught you the ways of life after your father passed away? Is this the way you thank your only friend for putting aside all time to talk to you? :: Eagolcue said is a sad, mourning voice.  
  
:: I am sorry Eagolcue, but, blading isn't what I want to do for a life now. I've changed over two months, and it's possible with anyone. :: Kohaku said, tougher to her Bitbeast.  
  
As she tried her best to ignore her Bitbeast, she couldn't help but move over to Kenny, ferret now hanging off her neck, and watch him scan her blade. A larger picture or her blade can up, rotating slowly, counter- clockwise. All the details were exact, and she couldn't help but stare in awe and she saw a miniature version of her Bitbeast to the right of it. "Hey, that's so cool," she exclaimed, ~Well, what else do you expect from a Bitbeast that has been stuck in a laptop for a few years, I had to develop SOME hobbies,~ the same voice came from the computer.  
  
"Oh, that was Dizzi," Chief said, clicking on various items on the screen, which focused on the Bitbeast itself, telling the 'four-eyes' what were it's main attacks.  
  
~Whoa Tiger, how did you get your hands on Eagolcue?!~ rang the voice from the flat computer.  
  
"Huh?" Kohaku asked, taking the albino ferret off her head, placing him on her neck once again. "Eagolcue has been in my family for generations,"  
  
~Ah, THAT would be the answer...~ Dizzi explained that Eagolcue wasn't the strongest spirit, but was amazingly one of the rarest. Kohaku didn't understand, Eagolcue wasn't as beautiful as some Bitbeasts, or as powerful, not even as intelligent, so, was it because of the owner that made a Bitbeast so rare? She doubted it; there was nothing special about her that would make her Bitbeast so valuable.  
  
As she agreed to let the nine boys help her with tactics and training, she shooed them away, set 'Stitch' back in his cage, and got dressed. She walked out of her room a minute later, her red hair brushed, and her pajamas replaced with lose, light blue Capri's and a cherry red tank-top. They clashed. She pulled on her Black/Blue baseball hat and slipped on two purple, fingerless gloves with gold metal protecting her knuckles.  
  
She walked down the stairs, her Beyblade and launcher in tow, and went into the kitchen, "Gramps, I'm going out to train with the other people." She said, not exactly considering them her friends. She didn't get a reply, "Grandpa? Where are you?" no answer. As she went into the living room, she saw everyone sitting on the couched, waiting for her (except Kai, who was in his usual position by a wall). "Where's my grandpa?" she asked.  
  
"He said something about going out for the day," Ray said. Oliver nodded, "Yeah, but he also said something about being back for supper."  
  
"Oh, then I guess its fine to go out," she said, slipping her launcher and Beyblade in the pocket of her black trench coat, which she slipped on before putting on her grey shoes.  
  
They took her to an outside arena (actually, Enrique did) and asked her to launch her red and purple Beyblade. She did so, and it landed perfectly in the dish.  
  
"Okay," said Robert, "Max here is going to battle you first, but he's going to go easy on you." Kai grunted.  
  
"Whatever," she said, perfectly ready. As Max launched his blade, Kohaku didn't give him a chance. She sped up towards him and hit the edge of the dish, ricocheting off and into Max's Beyblade. Both blades spun uncontrollably out of the dish, and onto the grass next to Max's feet. As he picked both up, he walked around the dish and handed it back to Kohaku, "Here's a tip I use, stay away from you opponent until you're ready to attack," he whispered to her as he walked away to the opposite side of the dish. They launched their Beyblades once again, and Kohaku followed the tip Max had given her. Until she was ready to 'hit-drop' her opponent, she stayed away, but then, "EAGOLCUE! WINGS OF FURY!" she commanded, getting back into the feeling of being a female blader. As the spirit emerged from the blade, she knocked Draciel out of the dish. As she grabbed her blade, she heard Ray's voice call to her, "No use to you huh?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hey, SaKuYa, I UPDATED! -^_^-  
  
FINALLY! **screams likes some little girl***  
  
Okay, I'll stop, but, EVERYONE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! 


	4. My Dad, the Pilot

Well, time for the fourth chapter. A special thanx to: Marika, SaKuYa, ShadowBlader, AzN PyRo ArCaDa, AND hiwatari-gurl! ^^  
  
Thanks for reviewing you guys ^^  
  
"Normal Speech"  
  
:: Speech between Bit Beast's and Owners::  
  
*Personal Thoughts*  
  
~*~Time Change~*~  
  
*~*Setting Change*~*  
  
^POV Change^  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kohaku ignored Ray, and took off her black trench-coat. She set it down beside her, and launched her blade again, letting it spin pointlessly in the dish. "Next," she said sarcastically, trying to pretend she still didn't like Beyblades as much as she used to. Kai grunted. Johnny stared, trying to make sense at the actions Kohaku had just made, *spinning, the eagle was spinning,* he thought, or asked, that he couldn't quite make out either.  
  
"I'll have a battle if you're up to it," Oliver said, flicking the goggles on his head.  
  
Kohaku nodded and caught her blade as it flew back to her, "Challenge accepted," she said, preparing her blade, setting it in position. She said that like not many challenges WERE accepted, like it was very rare she came out into open and she was strict as if fans would maul her death if she accepted ANY challenge.  
  
Tyson & Enrique counted down, "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!" they yelled on vice versa turns.  
  
Oliver and Kohaku launched their blades, "Blading is an art," he yelled to her, "It's not just a sport, and it's not just a game, nor a spinning top which you focus on, it is a sport which you play with your mind and heart, so, when your ready, I'll already be prepared for you!!" he yelled, his speech causing Unicolyon to spin around Eagolcue.  
  
Kohaku didn't want to hear anything; she wanted the exhilaration of her Bitbeast defeating enemies, wind flying through her heart, and fire being breathed for adventure.  
  
"WINGS OF FURY! NOW!" she commanded, not wanting any more talking to be done. As the opponents Beyblade dodged the attack, Kohaku decided to try something else, ::You ready Eagolcue?:: she asked.  
  
::I'm ready for nothing more,:: Eagolcue said, and though she couldn't determine it, Kohaku thought she felt wings of courage wrap around her body.  
  
"NOVA HURRICANES," Kohaku yelled, as the bright blue bird flew from the small blade. Spinning around and around, Eagolcue formed what seemed to be a yellow tornado, tearing up the pitch, nearly blinding everyone that viewed its grace and beauty.  
  
When the horrendous attack had finished, Oliver looked to see his blade blown across the field. He was astonished, and as he went to fetch it, he yelled to Kohaku, "If I were you, I'd treasure that blade most vigorously."  
  
Kohaku started to think to herself, *What? My blade is nothing more then a piece of metal with a spirit inside. I don't know what's so special about that..... And if it was because of the Beyblader that made his or her blade so rare, mine would be worth nothing, it would be a piece of trash,*  
  
She caught her blade and stared at it, but felt someone watching her. She snapped her ice-blue gaze upwards, and caught brown. *Why does he keep staring at me that way?* Kohaku thought, putting on her trench coat. She slipped her blade and launcher inside and walked towards Tyson, and the others. They all waited for Oliver to catch up, and then Kohaku led them to a downtown restaurant. As they walked in, they awed at the scenery. It looked like one of those, 70's diners that would have a jukebox with teenagers in pink poodle skirts huddled around them, waiting for the nearest football jock to come along.  
  
Kohaku ignored to boys gaze and she led them to the largest booth in the restaurant that would hold all of 'em, the BladeBreakers and 'Chief' on one side, the Majestics and Kohaku on the other. Koko got stuck between Enrique, and Johnny.  
  
They ordered their food, and Kohaku stared wildly at Tyson when a waitress came to take his order, "You're ordering all that?" she asked, an unplaced emotion planted on her face.  
  
Max and Ray laughed, "You obviously haven't met him yet," Ray said.  
  
Max agreed, "Ya, I sure hope the tab isn't on you, 'cause over 50 dollars in food will equal up to just his dinner."  
  
The people in their booth laughed, except Kai, Robert and Kohaku herself, she simply shrugged. When the waitress came by again, Kohaku said very plainly, "My usual,"  
  
In reply, the lady said, "Of course sweetheart,"  
  
"Do you think you could pay for our dinner, Mr. Dickinson won't be home tonight," Kohaku said jerking her head towards the other people her mom would soon consider her friends.  
  
She nodded, "Alright Koko," she said and walked off, taking the menus with her.  
  
"She's your mom?" Chief asked.  
  
"Well D'uh, I mean, just because my dad is gone, doesn't mean I don't have a mom," Kohaku said, crossing her arms solemnly.  
  
Chief nodded, Oliver looked over at her, "May I ask you a question, about your father's death?"  
  
Kohaku looked at Oliver, who must have thought she was offended, because he continued, "If you don't want to, it's alright, 'cause I was just wondering."  
  
"He, he was a pilot," she started, staring down to the ground. "And, he loved beyblading. Looking at there pictures, creating them, hosting tournaments, he, loved Beyblading, more then anyone I knew.  
  
"I caught him one night, looking at pictures of him, and, and his first Beyblade. He looked like, I don't know, like, like he had just one a million dollars, and he wouldn't trade it for triple that. He cheeks were red, and his eyes shone so brightly, I, I swear he'd die of excitement," Kohaku said, with a little bit of excitement. Everyone stared at her, even Kai glanced every once in a while. "I saw that picture, and, I wanted to give it a try, and my first experience was, exhilarating.... My dad taught me everything he knew, and I treasured those few times he'd spend with me, just to talk to me about Beyblading. After that, I spent all my time, entering competitions, making it to the finals every now and then, but, in my last competition, I was away from home, my dad was too. He, he went away to visit my aunt, but, as he went up in the plane, something went wrong, the plane took off alright, but the engine's spark plugs came loose or something, and the engine stopped. He crashed into the Pacific Ocean, and his body was never found. When they told me in the stadium, I just, couldn't concentrate, and my blade jerked when I launched it because I was just thinking of my dad's bloody body floating through the water, so, my blade didn't even hit the bottom of the dish, it just, spun, but not even for a second. My opponent insisted on a rematch, but, nothing would help me win the next battle...."  
  
Everyone was absent mindedly eating now, and just then Kohaku realized she was crying. She wiped away her tears, and stuck a french fry in her mouth.  
  
"But, you seem so concentrated in your battle with Max and Oliver," Johnny said, looking directly at Kohaku.  
  
"I didn't think if my father then," Kohaku said, turning to face Johnny, looking into his eyes, "But, that was then, and my father, is dead, and there is nothing I can do to change it,"  
  
"That doesn't mean you have to give up," Kai said suddenly and solemnly. Everyone looked at him, "I wouldn't give up if my father died, and I'd Beyblade in every tournament I could, so that I know he'd be proud of me if he was still alive,"  
  
Kohaku stuck another fry in her mouth, "Ya, I guess what makes sense," Tyson and Robert agreed, "You shouldn't have to give up something you love, even if it's because your dad's died," Tyson said, Enrique reached over the table and hit Tyson over the head.  
  
"Don't worry babe," Enrique said, "It's your decision to do what you want," he continued as he slid his arm over Kohaku's shoulder. As his arm went around her neck, and his hand appeared at the other side of her head, Kohaku reached down and bit it. "Sure is," she exclaimed as Enrique pulled his hand back as soon as he could, shaking and blowing on it. Almost everyone laughed, causing their booth to get lots of stares.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lol! I loved writing this chapter, and I loved how I made up for all the sadness in this chapter too.  
  
It's so funny, Lol! I laughed at my idea.  
  
Okay, I'll stop now; I'm probably scaring everyone.....  
  
And, BTW, I'm not exactly sure if Johnny has brown eyes, and if he doesn't, he does in this fic.  
  
=(-^_^-)= Phat Katt 


	5. Grounded Mutts

HI EVERYONE! Lol, special thanx to people in previous chapter.  
  
Hey, SaKuYa, IM UPDATING!!!!! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!  
  
Lol.  
  
Okay, in this chapter, remember the story that Kohaku told the Majestics and BladeBreakers. It is extremely important that you remember it because in the next chapter, something is going to happen that you wouldn't never expect in a million years!!  
  
Tyson: Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know!  
  
P.K.: Shut up Tyson, how can you know, when I barely have the next chapter planned out, except various parts?!  
  
Tyson: Oh, never mind then....  
  
Okay, everyone, I know I didn't put it in last chapter, (actually, I think I did, I'm just to lazy to check) but I do NOT own Beyblades or any of ITS characters, I only own Kohaku and Eagolcue.  
  
Okay!! Everyone ready for the really boring part?!  
  
"Normal Speech"  
  
:: Speech between Bit Beast's and Owners::  
  
*Personal Thoughts*  
  
~*~Time Change~*~  
  
*~*Setting Change*~*  
  
^POV Change^  
  
I'd really appreciate it if everyone that reads this reviews it, so that I know who has read it and I can list you at the end of my fic. Hey cool, a helicopter is flying over my house. Wow, I never knew that I could be that random, so, lets start the chapter so I don't have to be so random anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They thanked Kohaku's mom for paying for their supper, and went back to Mr. Dickinson's house. They walked back in their Medium-sized group, Kohaku somewhere in the front. Enrique was officially embarrassed to be anywhere around her, so, he stood somewhere around the back.  
  
As Kohaku invited them in, they walked into the hallway to see Mr. Dickinson seated around the kitchen table, "Nice of you to join me, Kohaku," he said, "Where were you?"  
  
"At Mamma's diner Gramps, why, were you expecting me home?" She asked, setting her trench coat on the coat rack, slipping her shoes off and signaling for the others to follow her. They did so, and followed Kohaku into the kitchen, "Yes actually, I told you this morning that I was leaving but would be home in time for supper."  
  
"Sorry Grandpa, I went out Bey-" she started, but her grandfather blew a fuse.  
  
"This is the kind of thing I would expect from an orphan!" Mr. Dickinson said, standing up. He motioned towards the boys in the kitchen, "Please, make yourself comfortable in the living room, Kohaku will be right there." They nodded and followed one after the other to the living room.  
  
"I'm not an orphan Gramps," Kohaku said, walking towards the table and taking a seat. Mr. Dickinson did the same thing, though absent mindedly. "I know, but your acting like a very stuck-up one," he replied. "You are under my care Kohaku, I almost called police to look for you, and I had no idea where you would be!"  
  
"Gramps, don't worry about me, I can take care of myself just as well as any of the people living here!" she said, crossing her arms.  
  
"I know, but I can't afford to loose you like I lost my own son," he said, "Now, I never want you to be late like that again!!"  
  
"Yes Grandpa," she said.  
  
"As a result, you are grounded for the remainder of the week," he continued.  
  
Kohaku glanced up at the calendar that hung above the kitchen sink and just below the kitchen's clock, it was Thursday, "Three days without going outside?!"  
  
"No, three, two if you're well behaved," he replied, "You aren't allowed to go outside, and no training like your friends would like you to."  
  
*I can't believe this!! He can't ground me!* she thought to herself, storming out of the kitchen and walking quietly and more calmly into the living room after cursing under her breath.  
  
"What happened?" Max asked, Ray nodded, as if asking the same question.  
  
"Ya, are you in trouble?" Johnny asked, looking up at her and receiving the same icy-glaze he had gotten earlier.  
  
"Ya, if you consider being grounded in trouble," Kohaku said, crash-landing on one of the couches between Kai and Ray. *Wow, he can sit,* she thought, giving a quick glance beside her, and then looking back at Johnny.  
  
"When are you grounded until?" Chief asked, shutting his laptop. Kohaku turned her eyes to Chief, "Sunday, and I'm not allowed to go outside!! OR TRAIN!!" she said very plainly.  
  
"I thought you didn't like beyblading," Robert said. Oliver, looked at Kohaku as well, from the other side of Ray, "Yes, just the other day when we met you, you didn't want to hear of Beyblades anymore!!"  
  
"No Oliver, you see, I meant that in a good way, I don't WANT to train!! It's not being able to go outside I don't like!!" she said with a slight laugh.  
  
::Stop trying to cover your patches,:: Eagolcue said, entering the young girl's thoughts.  
  
::What do you mean Eagolcue? I'm telling the truth!:: she thought back to the spirit.  
  
::When we battled today, you knew you felt complete, why do you lock yourself away from your feelings,::  
  
::Because know one has the key to open them up, not even you Eagolcue.::  
  
As she compressed her mind around something Eagolcue didn't want to see, (A/N: **cough** **cough**) the spirit left her human alone, and Kohaku snapped back to reality as a hand passed through her vision.  
  
"Huh?" she asked, shaking her head slightly, "Sorry, what was going on? I was thinking about something else," (A/N: **cough** **cough**)  
  
Tyson started over what he was saying, "A-hem, I was just saying how we could take you out training, one day each, excluding Max and Oliver as you've already battled them, and teach you our OWN ways of blading or training or whatever."  
  
"And as I was saying," Ray said sarcastically, "I never even knew that YOU knew what the word excluding meant Tyson!"  
  
Everyone laughed, "Of course I do," Tyson brooded, "It means not including!"  
  
Enrique clapped after being silent so long, "Bravo, bravo!" he said, "The boy's a genius!"  
  
"Ya," Kohaku smirked, "He's so smart that he doesn't know he's stupid!!"  
  
Everyone laughed, and Kohaku was surprised to see both Robert and Kai chuckle lightly. *He laughs too,* Kohaku thought to herself, thinking that Kai looked slightly attractive when he smirked, but she'd never LIKE like him.  
  
"Ya ya, not funny you guys," Tyson whined, causing everyone to laugh slightly harder. "I'll take the first shift on Monday morning; Johnny takes the next one on Tuesday, Enrique on Wednesday, Ray on Thursday, Robert on Friday, and Kai on Saturday!!"  
  
"Geez," Kohaku muttered, "Sounds like you're trying to share a puppy dog, and guess who the mix between a Chihuahua and Great Dane is going to be...."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, actually, I don't know if it's a short chapter, but I'm just going to have to find out now aren't I?!  
  
Well, review people!! 'Cause, I need some Ideas in the next chapter, even though I have a few already! -^_^-  
  
=(-^_^-)= Phat Katt 


	6. Showering Accidents

Hey guys, I'm back!!  
  
Max: How'd it go in Newfoundland, P.K?  
  
Alright, I had a really good time!! I even got some awesome ideas for some chapters in the future!!  
  
Tyson: **chuckle** Hey, P.K, how's **teasing and sarcasm mixed voice** ROBERT?!  
  
SHUT UP!! Everyone, I'll have you know..... That we are NOT talking about Robert from Beyblades, it's someone else, and I am very keen on keeping it to myself..... AND IF I CATCH YOU TALKING ABOUT IT AGAIN TYSON, IM GOING TO-  
  
Johnny: **puts his hand over P.K's mouth** Just get on with the fic before I start asking questions!!  
  
**gulp** Okies!!  
  
Now, I promised you something to happen in this chapter, but, it can't happen this chapter!!!! It'll happen next chapter, for sure!! "Normal Speech"  
  
:: Speech between Bit Beast's and Owners::  
  
*Personal Thoughts*  
  
~*~Time Change~*~  
  
*~*Setting Change*~*  
  
^POV Change^  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After offering to watch a movie, the gang of 9 boys and 1 girl settled down on the couches, and watched "The Ring" even though Kohaku knew her grandfather didn't approve of the horror scenes she was so frightened of.  
  
During the movie, Kai found that Kohaku was extremely shifty during the scenes everyone jumped at. He looked at her and whispered to her to find out if she was alright, she nodded and continued to watch the movie.  
  
Everyone was extremely quiet, then, all of a sudden, the TV fuzzed and shut off. Thinking the same everyone turned their attention to the phone, expecting it to ring, but instead, the lights turned out. "What's going on?" asked one of the boy's voices.  
  
"I don't know," came another sentence from the pitch black darkness.  
  
"Maybe the power went out," someone close to Kohaku though aloud, there was a murmur of agreement as her own voice spoke out, "No one move then, cause if the power did go out, Gramps is sure to come in and check on us," but the elderly man never showed up.  
  
Someone shifted in their seat, "Who did that?" came a voice, obviously unaware of the strange noise.  
  
A chorus of 'Not me' and 'I didn't do it' rang from the black room, and Kohaku gulped as a hand grabbed onto her own, "Huh?" she asked.  
  
"It's Johnny," came the unknown voice. "Kohaku, can we go grab a flashlight or something?"  
  
"Huh," she said, taking a second to realize what he had said, "Oh, yeah.... Come with me," she said, letting Johnny lift her out of her seat. She didn't want to go walking hand in hand with the spiky-haired redhead, but she didn't want to separate from him either. Into the kitchen they went, as Kohaku grabbed the magnetic flashlight off the fridge, she also took a lighter from a drawer which she seemed to know off by heart. She turned on the heavy cylinder, and shined it in Johnny's face, who seemed to be lost in thought, or acting like a deer in headlights as she called to him when he didn't make any sound or movement. She walked up to him and waved her hand in front of his face, "Hell-o?" she asked.  
  
Johnny snapped back to earth and shook his head, "Yeah, let's go..."  
  
Walking back into the living room with the light, Kohaku shined it on the other boy's faces, and the braced their eyes with either hands or eyes, in Kenny's case, his laptop. Kohaku laughed slightly and handed Ray the flashlight, "Could someone help me for a second?" she asked, walking over to a cabinet. Oliver and Max followed, though Enrique didn't move an inch. As Kohaku opened the doors to the cabinet, she took out as many candles as she could take. "Take some of those candles in there? I have a feeling that the power is going to be out all night....."  
  
"Um, what if the house catches fire?" Max asked, taking 5 tea candles in his arms.  
  
"It won't, I've done this gazillions of times...." she said. Oliver then walked over to her, and set down the candles he had.  
  
She lit the lighter, and pressed it lightly against the wicks of each candles. "Okay, Oliver you take one candle in each hand, same with the rest of you, and follow me." Everyone did as they were instructed, though objected in the beginning, and followed Kohaku, who had two candles in each hand herself. They set two candles on the kitchen table, and one on top of the fridge, all three were well away from anything that would catch fire. One candle was on each shelf that aligned the hallway, and they took their candle journey right back from where they started. The rest of the candles went onto the rolling dining table. "Is every body alright?" asked voice. The person stepped in and everyone let out a sigh of relief as Mr. Dickinson took the lighter from Kohaku.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine Gramps," Kohaku said, sitting down in a seat between Tyson and Johnny.  
  
"Well, it appears that the phone lines have been knocked out as well as the rest of the power in the city. I'm afraid that I can't let you leave this house until the power comes back boys, you'll have to stay here for the night." Everyone groaned, but Kohaku's groan was the loudest. "They have to STAY?!" she asked, as though the day she had was a living hell.  
  
"Now now Kohaku, It'll only be for the night. I'll grab some air-mattresses and sleeping-bags, as well and some extra pillows and make your beds with some help. Oh, and, Johnny?" Mr. Dickinson said, grabbing both his granddaughter's, Johnny's and the rest of the gang's attention after saying two sentences extremely fast. "Please, take a shower, you look absolutely filthy!!"  
  
Johnny looked at his shirt and shorts; they had black and brown spots all over them. His legs looked to be covered in mud, and he nodded, not knowing how the hell he had gotten so dirty. As he followed Mr. Dickinson up the steps, he heard the foot-steps of people downstairs blowing up mattresses and the crack of a joke every now and then, followed by a hoot of laughter he expected came from Tyson, Max, Enrique or maybe even Kohaku herself. "Here it is," said Mr. Dickinson, stopping immediately, causing Johnny to run into him accidentally. "Go on inside, I'll give you a bath robe and you can put that on after you're shower while I throw your clothes into the laundry."  
  
Johnny nodded, but Mr. Dickinson continued. "You may go into my room while you dry yourself off; it's the one to the left."  
  
Johnny looked left, to try and memorize the pale white door, then, he went inside, stripped himself of his clothes, and took a warm shower, all the mud on his legs splashing at his feet.  
  
*~*In the Living Room~*~  
  
Kohaku was running out of air. She looked down at the half- filled double air mattress. "You want me to take over?" asked a voice that gave her a start. She looked up at Kai, "Um, ya, I guess..." She went over to another air mattress where Enrique and Tyson were having trouble with some sheets. She laughed, "Here," and folded the sheet under the mattress, "You don't have to fold the comforters when you put them on,"  
  
"Okay, we need some pillows over here," Robert exclaimed as he finished pulling a thick sheet over the mattress.  
  
"Alright, I'll go get some," Kohaku said suddenly, standing up and walking up the stairs. She turned into her room and walked towards her closet. She pulled out random pillows and blankets, though she couldn't see very well in the dark.  
  
Meanwhile, Johnny had finished his shower. He pulled a towel off the rack and grabbed Mr. Dickinson's black bath robe. He opened the door after folding the towel around his waist and walked out into the hallway. Thinking he was going into Mr. Dickinson's room, he took a right. He opened the door.  
  
Johnny yelled.  
  
Kohaku screamed.  
  
Everyone looked towards the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
LOL!  
  
I loved this chapter, so hilarious. ^^  
  
Well, everyone review, 'because I'm here and back in action!!!  
  
Chow  
  
=(-^_^-)= 


	7. Quads and a New Character

THERE ARE SOME MUST READ AUTHOR NOTES JUST BEFORE THE FIC'S CHAPTER STARTS.  
  
Hi everyone, I guess its time to update, yet again.  
  
The summer is over, back to school. Lucky Kohaku, she's still in the middle of her summer vacation, some characters get all the luck.  
  
EXTREME THANKS FOR MARIKA WHO HELPED ME THROUGH EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE, REVIEW HER FICS EVERYONE!  
  
Where were we? Oh, yes, time for the boring part, then some authors notes.  
  
:: Speech between Bit Beast's and Owners::  
  
*Personal Thoughts*  
  
~*~Time Change~*~  
  
*~*Setting Change*~*  
  
^POV Change^  
  
A/N: Okay, THIS chapter, I promise to have that surprise, also, AzN PyRo ArCaDa, you're character will be put in here as soon as I have an opening.  
  
Hi ShadowBlade! ^^ Nice to see you like my fic, and, this chapter should be up as soon as my internet will let me post it.  
  
Some more author notes, there will be at the very least, 1 update PER MONTH as school is coming back, and because I have a new teacher, and have no idea what she will be like, I am thinking right away that I'll be having tones of homework. But don't worry; I'll be making sure that from now on, the Documents on my computer are 60 - 89 KB long at the least, so that the chapters will be really long. No exceptions.  
  
Disclaimer: Out of all the work I have done in trying to perfect this story and destroy my writers block, I would like to say that, I do NOT own Beyblades, or ANY of his characters. I do in fact own the plot, and my own characters. (Kohaku Zion, her mother and father, the diner he mother works at is also owned by me.)  
  
Let's start the fic.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Johnny slipped the house coat onto his back as he raced out of the room. Kohaku had shut her eyes so as not to see anything, and Johnny was blushing a harder red then his hair's own colour.  
  
After about 5 minutes of embarrassment for the both of them, Johnny's clothes were out of the dryer and Mr. Dickinson had given them back to the owner. Johnny gladly got dressed and headed down to the living room, where the beds were made and the lights were still out. As Kohaku started to toss pillows at the air mattresses and fold extra blankets at the ends, various people were teasing Johnny about the incident.  
  
"What happened.....?" Tyson teased.  
  
"Yeah, what happened, did you like, moon her or somethin?!" Ray asked laughing.  
  
"No," Johnny said. The colour in his cheeks still hadn't disappeared. "I just took a right instead of a left thinking I was going into Mr. Dickinson's room, not Kohaku's...."  
  
"Ya, right," Max said.  
  
"I bet you took a right purposely, just to be caught naked in Kohaku's room!" Enrique said aloud. Everyone stared at him then looked away.  
  
"You have a sick mind Enrique," Kohaku told him as she went up the stairs. When she entered her room, she got changed into her green plaid pajama bottoms and brown puppy dog top. She stuck her hand and grabbed her albino ferret, and let it crawl around her neck. She walked with it on her head down the stairs and took a seat on the couch next to Tyson and Max. Tyson shifted uncomfortably in his seat when Kohaku took the ferret off her head and set it in his lap.  
  
Kohaku laughed, "Relax, he wouldn't bite not a thing, he's totally tame, not the least bit wild," she told him. Tyson reached out a hand and stroked him softly, still unaware of house sharp his teeth were, but he really didn't want to find out all the same.  
  
"Alright boys, time for bed," Mr. Dickinson declared walking into the living room.  
  
Everyone sighed and one by one, the crawled underneath blankets and between sleeping bags. Kohaku picked up the wiggling ferret and took him back up to her room. After setting him down, she quickly recorded every last one of her feelings in a single diary about the day, and someone she never thought she'd be thinking about.  
  
^Kai POV^  
  
Wait, Kohaku? Kohaku? Where have I heard that name before?  
  
I know it's in my head, but I can't think where. Wait, what was her last name? Ah, I can't think, Kohaku... I know I know it, I just don't remember it!  
  
I'll have to try and ask her tomorrow; maybe she'll talk to me, but then again, who'd want to talk to me? I'm just solemn, sensitive, sour, sarcastic, and self-centered old Kai.  
  
^Normal POV^  
  
After writing in her diary, she slipped herself into bed and fell into a light sleep.  
  
~*~Grounding's Over, First Time Back Out On The Field~*~  
  
"Alright," Tyson told Kohaku, "Now that you're back out on you're feet, I want you to launch you're blade into the dish."  
  
Kohaku stuck her rip cord into her Beyblade launcher, and stuck her Beyblade onto the bottom. She gave it a quick turn and pulled the rip cord as hard as she could, letting the Beyblade fall off and into the dish.  
  
"Great, now," Tyson took out his own Beyblade, preparing his blade, "How do you feel about playing a game of tag?"  
  
Kohaku looked at Tyson strangely, "Tag?"  
  
"Ya, Kenny gave me some ideas last night for training. He said a game of follow the leader or tag should get your accuracy skill and speed skills back up."  
  
Kohaku was insulted. She called back her Beyblade and launched it. It landed in the arch of a tree, spinning freely as though nothing had happened. "My accuracy okay, teach?" she asked, her arms were crossed and her head was slightly down, but her eyes were focused on Tyson's. Today, she wore black. She wore a Black baggy tank top, black boy's shorts and even black lipstick to enhance her gothic statement. Her trench coat made an even more gothic look.  
  
"Hey, I'm only trying to help," Tyson told her, reading the expression on her face that clearly stated, 'I'm-not-like-you-I'm-different-and-I-don't- need-help.'  
  
"I don't need or want help," she stated.  
  
"What about the competition coming up, your grandfather wants you to participate in it for you're dad?" Tyson asked, launching his blade into the dish, waiting for Kohaku's blade to join his own.  
  
As Kohaku called Eagolcue back, she told him straight and plain, "My father is dead, and there is nothing I can do to honor him now,"  
  
She launched the blade and began they began the game of follow the leader. They ricocheted off of dead logs near by, up and over small bushes. Underneath growing mushrooms and through the dirt path that lead them to the Beydish. When they called them back they began a battle.  
  
Even though Dragoon landed in the dish before Eagolcue, the chances that Kohaku would loose were slim to none, but when she jerked her hand to the side to call her blade back before the battle had even ended, she missed it, and it went flying over her left shoulder and onto the ground behind her.  
  
"What happened?" Tyson asked after catching his blade.  
  
"I can't do it," she said. Tyson disagreed and told her that she could do anything, and that he, himself, was living proof of the old saying. "You don't understand," she exclaimed, "I can't do it. I keep getting reminded of my Papa," She stuck her blade in her pocket.  
  
Tyson thought, *Maybe, if I can take her mind off of her dad, she'll be more concentrated on what she's supposed to do,"  
  
::Tyson, that won't always be easy,:: Dragoon told him.  
  
::Why not Dragoon? If I distract her, or make fun of her, she'll be more determined to battle me and even more determined to win,::  
  
::It doesn't always work like that.:: Dragoon told him. ::You could just make her even more discouraged then she is now, why not give her a compliment instead?::  
  
But Tyson wasn't listening, "Hey, Kohaku, remember what you said, you're dad is dead, why are you even thinking about him when he's DEAD?!"  
  
Kohaku stopped. She reached into the very bottom of her trench-coat pocket where she had put the blade before. She pulled it out swiftly, and looked at it. The jagged red edges along the diameter glinted with a silver outtake and the purple on the inside just along the Bitbeast's tag looked to be swiveled and longing to spin, although it was cupped motionless in her hand. "You only want me to battle you without a remark, don't you Tyson?"  
  
"Huh?" Tyson said in mid-sentence, "Yeah, you totally walked away like that, you can't do that in a Beyblade battle, you should know that,"  
  
"Yeah, well I've said it once and I've said it again, I DON'T WANT TO LEARN TO BEYBLADE!!" she yelled, and with that she stuck the red and purple blade back into her trench coat pocket and ran down the dirt path.  
  
Tyson looked at his own blade then looked after Kohaku, "What just happened here?"  
  
~*~A Couple of Minutes of Running~*~  
  
Kohaku had just arrived at her house to find her Grandfather gardening in the front yard.  
  
"Hey Gramps," she said solemnly. "Want any help?" she asked.  
  
"Sure Kohaku, would you pull out these weeds for me while I go inside for a second?" he asked, standing up.  
  
"Sure grandpa," she said, adding a fake cheerful note to her words. She got down on her hands and knees and started pulling out some weeds in the front garden.  
  
"Hey Kohaku!" came a voice. Kohaku looked behind her and saw Johnny walking down the road.  
  
"Hey Johnny," she said.  
  
"I was just stopping by, you know, to kinda say hi and ask how your first training session with Tyson was," he said walking up the driveway.  
  
"It was fine I guess," She told him, "Except for him thinking that he was soooo much more better then me...."  
  
Johnny laughed out loud as he stood behind her now, "Yeah, that's Tyson. Did he want you to play tag or something?"  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" she asked, turning around to face Johnny.  
  
"I overheard Kenny telling Tyson some strategies for you."  
  
"Oh, that would explain it," she said, then laughed  
  
*Wow, I think she should smile more often,* Johnny thought to himself. He helped her up and she blushed, "You, wanna come inside?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, sure," he replied, letting her lead him into the house.  
  
They slipped their shoes off in the green hallway and Kohaku yelled to her grandfather, "GRAMPS! JOHNNY'S HERE!"  
  
Johnny looked around the green hallway and saw a picture. He saw a younger version of Kohaku sitting on what looked to be a red, four-wheeled motorcycle, an older man sat behind her and both of them were smiling. Kohaku came up behind him, "That's my dad; we were on the Quad the year before I was entered in the competition,"  
  
"You mean the one where you slipped up and lost in the finals?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the one," Kohaku smiled, "He had just taught me how to ride that thing; it was a lot of fun."  
  
Mr. Dickinson's voice rang from up the stairs, "You know, we still own that old Quad, maybe you could take Johnny out to the old farm a couple of blocks away."  
  
Kohaku looked at Johnny, "Ya think you'd want to?"  
  
Johnny looked at Kohaku, "I don't even know what a quad is...."  
  
*~*The Shed, Next door*~*  
  
Kohaku slid open the doors to a cement floor and what looked to be, as Johnny thought a four-wheeled motorcycle. The shocks were silver, and the handles looked like a bikes. There was a plastic windshield which Johnny presumed was for bugs and trees, but there was a problem.  
  
"Okay, we've only got one seat..... We'll have to double up even though it's against the law, but no biggy, I know people who go on Trikes with three people, and that's way more against the law then doubling up on a Quad...."  
  
But Johnny wasn't so sure. She sat him down, and told him where to hold on, and if he wasn't comfortable, her shoulders or waist were always available. She lumbered on in front of his, and as she turned on the motor, she clicked the gears and moved the thumb-button in, to drive the vehicle forward.  
  
Johnny immediately moved his hands to Kohaku's waist as she turned on a sharp corner, she laughed and told him to hang on. She raced through a forest path and to her surprise Johnny loosened his grip on her waist. They went up a hill, and Kohaku had to use up more gas to get up it as it was very steep. Then stopped at the top and Kohaku looked at the bottom, smiling. "We're not going down there, are we?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Do we have another choice?" Kohaku replied in question, "Just lean down, and leave the rest to me," and with that, she revved the engine and went down the hill at what Johnny thought was top speed. He leaned back as he was told, but he strengthened his grip around Kohaku. *If he squeezes, any harder then what he's doing now, then it'll look like I've been loosing weight....* Kohaku thought to herself.  
  
When they hit bottom, they rocked back and forth, but the small potholes and rocks didn't stop Kohaku from having fun, but then, she decided to stop. The tires screeched as she pulled all three brakes and Johnny looked at the back of Kohaku's head as if something had gone wrong. Kohaku jumped off and pushed Johnny up close to the handle bars, "It's time you learned as well." She told him.  
  
She positioned his hands around the handle bars and showed him where all the brakes were. Johnny nodded as Kohaku told him how to slow down and speed up the quad. As Johnny revved the engine and started it up, Kohaku jumped in behind him and held loosely onto his waist. The Quad began to slowly move as Johnny moved his thumb harder against the thumb-button.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, you can do better then that!" Kohaku teased. She moved his wrist so they were going just a little bit faster then Johnny's best wishes. Johnny shut his eyes and Kohaku giggled, "You can't learn to drive a quad with you're eyes shut, silly...."  
  
*~*Johnny McGregor's Mansion*~*  
  
She had just been blown off, her best friend, was out with Mr. Hose's daughter?! This just could not be true. As she walked down the steps from the front doors of Johnny's mansion, the thoughts of promised lies ran through her head. *He said he'd meet me, a motorcycle ride, what lies, I can't believe he'd promise this to me, and then run off with another friend of his?* she thought. *I thought he was my best friend, now look what happens,* she said to herself as she let herself out of the stone-bound gates. She walked away, tearful and filled with misery.  
  
*~*Back to Johnny and Kohaku*~*  
  
Johnny had officially gotten a hang of going fast; they zoomed through the small forest, even though they never did go to the farm that was a block from Kohaku's house. Johnny slowed down in front of a small creek for a break. Johnny got off first and Kohaku slid down the seat before swinging a leg over to one side.  
  
They found two perfect rocks, side by side and sat down, admiring the scene and landscaping.  
  
"Hey, Kohaku?" Johnny piped up.  
  
"Hnn?" Kohaku asked. "Something wrong Johnny?"  
  
"Well, uh," Johnny muttered aloud, not wanting to tell her what was really on his mind, "What time is it?" he asked on his better judgment.  
  
The gothic chick checked her grey wrist-watch, "Its, 6:30," she told him.  
  
"6:30?! I'm supposed to meet Arcada!" he yelled. They raced towards the Quad and jumped on, Kohaku was at the wheel. Johnny grabbed onto Kohaku's waist and shut his eyes as Kohaku started the engine and zipped through out the forest without a second question.  
  
Up the hills and down them again, Kohaku met the shed but didn't stop. They met the main road even though Kohaku knew she shouldn't be riding on it. "It's a left, onto Supple St." Johnny yelled to her, "How fast are we going?!" he added.  
  
"78 mph, why, do you want to go faster?!" she asked, cutting a close edge onto Supple St.  
  
Johnny looked at a young brown haired girl walking down the road. "STOP!" he yelled. Once again, the tires on the four-wheeled vehicle screeched as she put all three brakes on. Johnny leapt off without a second question, and ran to meet Arcada. They hugged as Johnny met her, questions spat from the girl's mouth, though Johnny refused to answer them.  
  
They walked back up to Kohaku, "Arcada, this is Mr. Dickinson's granddaughter Kohaku, Kohaku, this is Arcada," he said.  
  
Arcada stuck out a hand for Kohaku to shake, and Kohaku took it. After a light shake and a smile from Arcada, Kohaku finally looked at Arcada's face, and Arcada looked at Kohaku's.  
  
"Do I...?"  
  
"Are you...?"  
  
"Do we,"  
  
"I think,"  
  
"You're...?"  
  
"Yup,"  
  
"Hi," Kohaku looked down glumly. Johnny was puzzled, "Oh, you guys know each other?" he asked.  
  
"Ya, she's the person I battled when I lost because of my father," Kohaku said, all the questions in Johnny's head were officially filled, but Arcada's mind was still blank.  
  
"Ya, how's your skills now Kohaku, better then what they were I hope?" Arcada asked teasingly. Johnny had a feeling that they weren't very good friends.  
  
"I've given up Beyblading Arcada; you know that, I announced it on broadcasted television."  
  
"Of course you did,"  
  
Kohaku revved up the engine, and Arcada stepped back as Kohaku drove away, her black trench-coat flared behind her. "What'd you go and do that for?" Johnny furiously asked.  
  
Arcada giggled, "Ooh, Johnny's got a ickle wittle cwush, dudn't you?"  
  
"No, she's, just a friend of mine and I didn't want her to leave," Johnny said, although Arcada thought that Kohaku might be a little something more then a friend.  
  
*~*Creek, a little ways a way from the old farm*~*  
  
Kohaku stepped off the Quad, she had come this far, and she knew she should stop.  
  
She remembered how everyone day after the sudden death of her father, she'd take the same Quad she had rode that day and stop here. Thoughts filled her head, memories floated all around her, and she couldn't help but think about how her father and she went frog-catching in the same creek, and how she and her dad would walk in and about the creek. There was also the time the two of them had slept over in the barn not too far away, and had ended up going home because her father said the hay loft wasn't comfortable, but Kohaku knew it was only because he was scared.  
  
She smiled to herself as she felt something press lightly against her outer thigh, she reached into her pocket and took out her blade.  
  
Reaching into her other pocket, she pulled out her launcher and rip cord. As she launched her blade, she thought of the most craziest idea.  
  
*What if I taught myself to blade? Every afternoon after my regular training sessions, I could come here on Quad, and teach myself to blade,* she said to herself as her blade landed on a nearby tree trunk.  
  
As she concentrated hard, with her heart and mind as Oliver had told her, she helped her blade follow each of the life lines on what looked to be a freshly cut tree trunk, but Kohaku wasn't concentrating on that, she was busy thinking of a daily routine she could do for the afternoons with her Beyblade. But what she didn't notice, not at the very bit, was her Beyblade glowing a bright green.  
  
Clashing Colors.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, okay, so it wasn't 60 KB, it was 50, big deal.  
  
But, it WAS 3,360 words long for your information, wow... I actually used my Word Count! ^O^  
  
Lol  
  
=(-^_^-)= PHAT KAT!!! MEOW! 


	8. Waffles

Hey Guys, Septembers over, so I guess I should be working on my chapter, huh?  
  
Here goes, wait, never mind, a couple of things left to do before the fic starts! ^^U  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, and if you don't know what "It" is, then congrats, you have a life, and if you DO know "It" is, then congrats, you DON'T have a life and are part of my "not-so-normal-club".  
  
:: Speech between Bit Beast's and Owners::  
  
*Personal Thoughts*  
  
~*~Time Change~*~  
  
*~*Setting Change*~*  
  
^POV Change^  
  
(A/N: Any other authoress's notes will be posted at the end of the chapter.)  
  
~*~  
  
Kohaku Zion woke up the next morning and immediately got dressed, ready for the next training session she had that afternoon.  
  
She slipped on her black bell-bottom jeans and strung plenty of silver chains throughout the belt-loops.  
  
She wore 3/4 shirt with white sleeves. The torso of the shirt was lime green and white continued onto a number "10" on the chest.  
  
She hung her hair into a half-ponytail and she slid her knuckle-protecting gloves onto her fingers, wriggling them around to get used to the feeling. She stuck her Beyblade, rip-cord and launcher in the pocket of her trench- coat as she strut down the stairs.  
  
She didn't know who was going to be today's trainer, but she guessed that she wouldn't have the chance to choose, if she did, it definitely wouldn't be Tyson.  
  
She turned on a dime into the kitchen and saw her grandfather cooking over the stove, "Mornin' gramps," she greeted, opening up the fridge and taking out the carton of Orange Juice.  
  
"And don't drink out of the carton either, Koko," Mr. Dickinson said, catching her just before the carton was raised to her mouth.  
  
Kohaku shrugged and put the carton on the counter, then opening a cupboard and taking a drinking glass from its shelving unit.  
  
As she took a gulp of juice, she saw her grandfather stick two plates of waffles on the table, he called out to the person in the living room, "WAFFLES ARE READY!" he told him.  
  
Kohaku laughed, "Gramps are you going blind? I'm right here!" she told him, calling one of the plates on the table.  
  
Her grandpa laughed, "No, you have a visitor so I made some waffles for the both of you," he told her.  
  
As Kohaku shoved a waffle into her mouth, Johnny McGregor walked into the kitchen and sat down beside her. Kohaku gulped hard and dropped her fork, picking up her glass of juice and taking a quick swig, trying to ignore the redhead beside her. He cut up his waffle in large pieces and fit them perfectly inside his mouth, chewing and swallowing carefully.  
  
*Perfectionist,* Kohaku thought to herself as she stuck another waffle into her mouth.  
  
"So," Johnny started, trying to put a topic on board so they might get back on the right track.  
  
"Quit the small talk John," she said impatiently, "What are we doing today for training and when are we going to start so I might be able to leave sooner then later,"  
  
Johnny knew she was ticked off at him, and personally, he didn't blame her. Arcada was her arch-rival and he was best friends with her, and was on the verge of a bond between himself and Kohaku.  
  
"We could do whatever you want today, I'm not exactly in the mood for a training session, but I'm still asking that you spend time with me today so the others think we did at least SOMETHING to help you,"  
  
"I'm fine actually," she said looking at the calendar. It was a Tuesday of course, but the Tuesday afterwards was the day they would leave to go to the tournament. She remembered how the reward money would go to the greatest beyblader there, and how much practice it would take. After thinking of the competition, she thought of training by herself, or possibly even with Johnny.  
  
"On the other hand," she started, "We could go to the barn and train there,"  
  
Johnny was stunned, "You're serious?!"  
  
Kohaku nodded, "Sure am, I want to win the money so that my mother and I can buy a house and finally live together instead of being separated," she said, still holding the solemn voice she always had.  
  
Johnny still didn't know if Kohaku was as serious as he would like to think she was, he didn't know what to say, though the words, "Alright, I can take you there anytime you want," flowed through his mouth like liquid.  
  
"What do you mean, 'I' can take you there anytime you want?" she asked, lifting her glass of juice to her mouth and taking a long sip.  
  
"Well," Johnny started, "My mother and father just got me a new motorcycle a couple of weeks ago, and I've got my license before that, I can take you on bike,"  
  
Kohaku tried to swallow the juice in a big gulp, and did with great difficulty. "Um, alright, but you got to promise me that you won't give me lessons,"  
  
Johnny agreed without asking why, and then they were off. Johnny had brought his bike to Mr. Dickenson's house in the first place, and brought and lent his helmet to Kohaku. She took it and slid it on her head, jumping on the back of the red-head's motorbike. Johnny got on without a helmet, but just as Kohaku was about to ask him why, he started the engine and they were off, Johnny kicking up dust and Kohaku giving him directions to there appointed destination where they would be training for the remainder of the day.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Whoa, just so everyone knows, I was grounded for 2 weeks, that's why I didn't update.... :(  
  
Tyson: Why were you grounded Phat Katt?  
  
P.K: I slapped my sister.... BUT I DID IT ACCIDENTALLY ON PURPOSE, I SWEAR!  
  
Max: Ya right...  
  
Ray: I was there, she hit Chibi P.K. REALLY hard, and that's why she got in so much trouble.....  
  
P.K: Hey, that was mean, so was me hitting my sister, but, you know how it goes; now no one will want to be my younger or older sibling again! MWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	9. Stitches and XRays

I'm sorry guys, I haven't updated for so long!! ^^U  
  
Johnny: **reads off random script** Yeah P.K, why didn't you update...  
  
P.K: Cuz of my stupid writers block! ^^ **chases random writers block with an electric chainsaw**  
  
Tyson: So, what about the disclaimer?  
  
P.K: Oh, well, I thought that I might skip the disclaimer today! ^^ **major sweatdrop**  
  
Chief: Uh uh Phat Katt, you're going to get sued if there aint no disclaimer....  
  
P.K: Oh yeah... forgot that detail, well, I own nothing **imitates Kaiba Forever** Yadda yadda yadda, Blah blah BLAH!  
  
Johnny: o.O um.....  
  
P.K: ^^U Anyways, time for the boring part and if there are any author notes, then, they'll be at the end of the fic....  
  
"Normal Speech"  
  
:: Speech between Bit Beast's and Owners::  
  
*Personal Thoughts*  
  
~*~Time Change~*~  
  
*~*Setting Change*~*  
  
^POV Change^  
  
~*~  
  
They zipped off down through the forest, yelling a conversation back and forth. They talked (A/N: *yelled*) about friends, family, and even (surprisingly) past relationships.  
  
"WHO HAVE YOU DATED IN THE PAST?" Johnny yelled to her. He was waiting for a reply and he didn't notice the small dent in the forest path ahead, and he didn't notice the rock in front of it either.  
  
"A GUY NAMED BRANDON, BUT HE WAS A JERK SO IT WAS MORE LIKE A ONE-NIGHT STAND!" she shrieked back. "OH, AND BE CAREFUL OF THE-"  
  
There was a bump and a thunk. The bike fell over and Kohaku flew off the motorbike and landed on the ground. Johnny fell as well, but when he got up, he was perfectly fine. When the young red-head girl stood up, he lip was cut, and blood had been smeared all over her face, along with dirt and grass-stains.  
  
"Are you okay?!" Johnny asked, running to her side. Her lip was gushing red liquid.  
  
Kohaku laughed, "Uh-huh, why do you ask?"  
  
"I... uh... don't... you....?" he stammered.  
  
^Johnny's POV^  
  
She must be insane, doesn't she feel any pain? With that cut on her lip, she must feel so.... hurt? Doesn't she? I guess not, she's not even close to crying. If I were here, I'd be squinting my eyes and forcing back the tears, not willing to let them out, and have nothing appear. She was right, she is tougher then anyone could think, tougher then what I could think.  
  
Maybe she's sucking it in, not wanting me to think of her in a bad way. I would never do that, what is wrong with her?!  
  
^Kohaku's POV^  
  
Why is he looking at me like that? He looks like he's going to faint or something.... Why is worrying like that?! I'm fine, just a little tumble, nothing that'll kill me will it?  
  
^Normal POV^  
  
Kohaku suddenly felt a sharp pain in her mouth. Wondering what it was, she lifted her hand to her lip and took it away as a stinging feeling went through her whole head. She looked down at her three fingers that had caused the awesome feeling and gasped, but stopped because of the hurtful feeling in her mouth. Blood covered the whole three fingertips and it was then she felt the blood rushing out of her mouth and onto what was a pure- white shirt, now stained crimson red with blood. "Now, I don't want to be a burden," Johnny stated, "But I'm taking you to a hospital...."  
  
Kohaku picked up the bike and was surprised at the condition of it. It had scratches and dents everywhere, but, no problem. It still had both tires.  
  
Johnny held it up while she climbed on and he jumped on after her. As he tried to start up the engine, he prayed that it work, and prayed Kohaku be o.k. if it didn't.  
  
The motor choked. *Nooooo,* he thought, "WORK" he yelled.  
  
The motor all of a sudden started to 'purr' like a kitten. A true miracle, so much of a miracle that Johnny didn't even have to the praise the lord. He jumpstarted it and put the gas pedal on fast. They zoomed through the forest, not stopping for animals deciding whether to cross the path or not.  
  
Kohaku was having a hard time keeping in tears. The blood leaving her mouth was so painful and unbearable that she couldn't do anything but whine and cry. She hoped this didn't bother Johnny.  
  
The male red-head stopped in the parking lot and took Kohaku off the motorbike. He left the vehicle to crash down, but he didn't care. He walked up to the emergency doors and blasted through them. A front desk stood ahead, "I DEMAND THIS GIRL GET SOME IMMEDIATE ATTENTION," he screeched. The nurse looked up from paper work and gasped. She picked up a telephone and called down two surgeons.  
  
"We need stitches and X-rays, stat!" she yelled into the receiver. She looked back at Kohaku in Johnny's arms, "Don't worry dearie, you'll be fine," she said, though she didn't sound very convincing.  
  
Two doctors came and took Kohaku in there own arms, leaving Johnny to be worried and all alone. He sat down in a chair, prepared to be waiting for a long time.  
  
~*~  
  
Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in SOOOO long ^^U  
  
The next fic I plan on updating is A Change of Heart to all you Yu-Gi-Oh lovers out there as well. 


End file.
